Unhappy Campers
Unhappy Campers is the fifth episode in Season 2 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It first aired on June 20, 2015 to 1.48 million viewers. Summary Following a fight among the quads, they decide to go to summer camp as if they are unrelated. This puts Dawn in an uncomfortable position when she refers to Dicky as her "boyfriend" in order to get her new friends to do camp activities. Plot The Harper Quads are preparing to leave for Camp Bear Claw for a few days. Dawn lifts her bag and it's heavier than she had packed because her brothers added their stuff to it. Ricky had added a bunch of heavy books. Nicky added a first aid kit even though he's already got another first aid kit. So, a "second" aid. Dicky kept his jar of dirt in Dawn's bag too. He says that he will use the dirt to apply on his face to make him look more rugged and attract ladies at the camp. He admits he didn't pack underwear. He was planning on using Ricky's... or Dawn's. Dawn is disgusted. The only thing of Dawn's they left there is one flip flop. How is she supposed to flip without a flop? She throws their things away. This leads to a fight among the quads during which they all wish they were the only child. Why can't they? The quads agree that since no one knows them at the camp, they could just lie that they don't know one another. That way, they don't have to deal with each other all the time. At the camp, each one of the quads registers separately and adds that they're an only child. The quads go separate ways. Dicky joins a tug-of-war game where he takes the opportunity to impress the girls. The other side of the tug-of-war game is led by Lilly (Eiffel's little sister). Lilly quickly figures out the kind of person Dicky is. So, she tricks him by asking him to flex his "bad boys", referring to his muscles. While Dicky is flexing, Lilly quickly gets her team to pull the rope. Dicky's team loses and Lilly laughs at him. Dawn is grouped with "The Ennas" - Sienna, McKenna and Jenna - whose hobby is talking about boys. Dawn tries to get them to do activities with her but all they want is talk about boys. Dawn goes canoeing by herself but ends up canoeing in a circle because it needs two people. After returning back to her group, she finds them talking about that hot boy, Dicky. They say he's so rugged. Dawn tells them that Dicky isn't rugged at all. He brought a jar of dirt from home. This makes the girls wonder how Dawn knows about Dicky? Is he her brother or something? Dawn denies because she already made it pretty clear that she was an only child. So, how does she know Dicky? The Ennas conclude that Dicky must be Dawn's boyfriend. Dawn tries to deny it but they push her to say yes. In fact they offer to do camp activities with her if she says that Dicky is her boyfriend. They admit that even though they talk about boys a lot, they never actually get to talk to boys. Desperate to do actual camp activities, Dawn lies to The Ennas that Dicky is her boyfriend. The girls push her to ask Dicky to join them. They find Dicky trying to win over Lilly. So, Dawn shamefully walks to Dicky and pushes Lilly away for trying to steal her man. Dicky is confused. He thinks the jar of dirt worked so well that it made his sister to be attracted to him too. Dawn tells Dicky what's going on and asks him pretend to be her boyfriend so that she can do camp activities with the girls. Dicky refuses at first because he wants Lilly but Dawn kicks him until he surrenders. Meanwhile, Ricky has been trying to use one of the best telescopes at the camp. However, a bunch of boys prevent him from using it, claiming that the telescope is for returning campers only. So, he should just turn away. He returns in a few hours later to sneak up to use the telescope. While he's climbing, he overhears them talking about a girl called Dawn who has a boyfriend. Ricky dismisses it. They continue listing things about the boyfriend including the fact that he's called Dicky but Ricky dismisses them because there is no way Dawn would date her brother. But then they mention that the boy makes the wrong animal noises, just like Dicky. This convinces Ricky that it's really Dicky and Dawn dating. He falls off to the ground and gets busted. He overhears the boys saying that they could let Dicky hangout with them and even use the telescope if he brought his girlfriend around. This gives Ricky an idea. He should date Dawn so that the boys will let him use the telescopes. Ricky finds Dawn having returned from canoeing with the girls and Dicky. He asks Dawn to break up with Dicky and "date" him instead so that he can use the telescope. Dawn refuses. But then Dicky arrives and his face is all messed up because of an allergic reaction to the dirt. The Ennas are disgusted and immediately ask Dawn to dump Dicky. So, Dawn breaks up with Dicky and starts "dating" Ricky. She goes with Ricky to the telescope. The nerd boys start staring at Dawn awkwardly while Ricky is using the telescope. While Dawn is "dating" her brothers, Nicky has been trying to make the camp a safer place. He had noticed that Camp Counselor Ty doesn't care much for the campers' safety. In fact, Ty is nicknamed "The Whatever Guy" because he just says "whatever" even on important matters. Nicky notifies Ty of a campfire getting out of control, but he just says whatever. Nicky puts the fire out and tries to help Ty resolve his issues and start caring about safety again. Ty tells him that he gave up on everything because Camp Counselor / Loudspeaker Daphne broke up with him. To help Ty deal with the breakup, Nicky lies to him that he too had his heart broken once by his girlfriend. After finding out that Dawn is dating her brothers, Nicky tells Ty that his heart was broken by Camper Dawn. This gets Ty to open up. He tells Nicky that Daphne meant everything to him. Daphne overhears the conversation and comes running to hug Ty after realizing how much she meant to him. They get back together. Ty starts caring about camp safety again. Now that Nicky has helped Ty get his girlfriend back, Ty promises to help Nicky win Camper Dawn back. Nicky tries to stop him to avoid the awkwardness. Ty insists. Ty uses Daphne's loudspeaker to ask Dawn to tell Dawn where to go. Dawn feels relieved because it gives her a chance to leave Ricky and his friends at the telescope. On arriving at the said spot, she finds Nicky holding flowers. Nicky gives Dawn the flowers and asks her to take him back. Dawn is confused. While Nicky is still trying to win Dawn back, Dicky and Ricky arrive. They both want to win her back too. Dicky needs to date Dawn so that Lilly will start talking to him again. And Ricky wants Dawn so that the telescope boys will let him back in. So, Dawn's brothers start fighting over her. Dawn gets mad when they destroy her flowers. The quads hear something that sounds like a bear. They run to hide in the nearby bush. They get lost in the bush and can't figure out a way to get back to the camp. The quads start apologizing for the horrible experience they had for pretending that they didn't know each other. They agree that next time they will just do camp activities together. Dawn says out loud that she's not afraid to say that they're her brothers and she loves them. Ewww! The other campers overhear the conversation. It turns out that the quads weren't that far away. The Ennas are disgusted that Dawn was dating her brothers. The Harpers try to deny that they're not siblings but then Anne and Tom arrive at the campgrounds after being lonely at home for missing the kids. The quads leave with their parents to avoid the embarrassment of being judged for dating one another. Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper Recurring Cast * Mackenzie Ziegler as Lilly Guest Cast * Hannah Nordberg as Sienna * Jillian Shea Spaeder as McKenna * Gianna Gomez as Jenna * Ramy Youssef as Ty * Damaris Diaz as Daphne * Caleel Harris as Gilbert * Alexander G. Eckert as Lewis Continuity * It is later revealed in Keeping Up With the Quadashians that Lilly is Eiffel's sister. * Nicky's tendency to over-prepare for everything is seen again in Quadsled when he spends most of the night setting and rechecking his alarm clocks and their backup alarm clocks because he's nervous about the bobsled race. Trivia * Mackenzie Ziegler guest stars in the episode. * In real life and in this show, Mackenzie Ziegler and Maddie Ziegler the same pair as Lilly and Eiffel. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2015